<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skok by rrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492556">Skok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrl/pseuds/rrl'>rrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runners of czernobyl || My friends ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bungee Jump, F/F, Lydia loves Malia, Malia have a acrophobia, Malia is a Hale, Psychologist Corey Bryant, Sweetheart Lydia Martin, acrophobia Malia Tate, mallydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrl/pseuds/rrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝑇𝑜 𝑏𝑦𝑙𝑎 𝑛𝑎𝑗𝑏𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑧𝑖𝑒𝑗 𝑝𝑜𝑝𝑖𝑒𝑝𝑟𝑧𝑜𝑛𝑎 𝑟𝑧𝑒𝑐𝑧, 𝑗𝑎𝑘𝑎 𝑧 𝑛𝑖𝑎 𝑧𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑖𝑙𝑎"</p><p>Malia boi się wysokości więc Lydia (za konsultacją z Coreye'm) postanawia wziąć ją na skok z bungee.<br/>Bardzo krótka i (podobno) urocza historyjka.</p><p> <br/>Pierwszy ship, który wynikł z serialowej grupy, miłego czytania</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Malia Tate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runners of czernobyl || My friends ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769371</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Skok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Osobiście niezbyt shipuję Mallydię ale, że wynikł to postanowiłam napisać go jako pierwsze bo wpadł mi do głowy pomysł z akrofobiczną Malią.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dziewczyny stały przy krawędzi ze specjalnymi linami przyczepionymi do kostek. Delikatna ręka rudowłosej obejmowała szatynkę, jednak mimo tego dziewczyna trzęsła się okropnie.</p><p>- Nienawidzę tego pomysłu - Malia zdołała wymamrotać wtulając się jeszcze mocniej w Lydię, która jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niej troskliwie.<br/>
- Nie przesadzaj, Corey stwierdził, że to świetny pomysł by pokonać swoje lęki - rzuciła starsza poprawiając włosy.</p><p>- Czemu decyzję o moim życiu podejmuje chłopak sikający ze strachu na widoku świrów wyglądających jakby właśnie opuścili Czarnobyl? - niemal warknęła na co Martin zareagowała delikatnym chichotem. Cóż trzeba przyznać, że Corey mógłby być niepisanym psychologiem ale. nie bał się niczego bardziej niż Przerażających lekarzy.<br/>
Gdy wjechały na samą górę a pracownik otworzył siatkę Lydia bez super-zmysłów była przekonana, że słyszała bijące serce swojej dziewczyny.</p><p>- Wiesz, że jeśli nie dasz rady to możemy zejść? - powiedziała siląc się na jak naspokojnieszy ton głosu. Ona w przeciwieństwie do kojota nie miała lęku wysokości, jednak taka wysokość napawała ją pewnego rodzaju niepokojem. Poczuła jakby dziewczyna przestała się powoli trząść a nawet podniosła głowę prostując się nieznacznie.</p><p>- Co to to nie, jestem Hale a oni się nie poddają - Malia uniosła wzrok przed siebie a jej harty wyraz twarzy po chwili zrobił się łagodniejszy, spojrzała z tej wysokości na miasto, wyglądało tak dziwnie niewinnie i spokojnie. Przeżyła tu tyle i spotkała najważniejsze osoby w swoim życiu. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją brak ramienia Lydii na swoim jednak chwilę potem poczuła dłoń zaplatającą się na jej nadgarstku.</p><p>- Gotowa? - Martin spojrzała na Hale z delikatnym uśmieszkiem. Dziewczyna ostatni raz spojrzała na horyzont przy czym wzięła głęboki wdech.<br/>
- Jak nigdy - obie straciły grunt pod nogami, szatynce przez chwilę wszystko wydawało się niemal niesłyszalne oprócz szumu wiatru, czuła jak coś mocno ściska ją w okolicy brzucha. Zaraz po tym wszystkie dźwięki w nią uderzyły łącznie z jej własnym krzykiem i o dziwo, chichotem Lydii. </p><p>Poczuła mocne szarpnięcie w okolicy kostek gdy obie zawisnęły głową w dół prawie w miejscu docelowym. Widziała uśmiechniętą twarz swojej dziewczyny z szeroko otwartymi oczami jakby dopiero do niej dotarło co takiego zrobiły.<br/>
- Kocham cię, ty świrusko - młodsza przyciągnęła rudowłosą niezdarnie do pocałunku zduszając tym samym śmiech. To była chyba najbardziej popieprzona rzecz jaką z nią zrobiła.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jeju, mówiąc szczerze - mam nadzieję, że nie wyszło mi takie drewno podczas skoku, starałam się wywnioskować emocje towarzyszące (osobiście nie skakałam jeszcze) ale mam nadzieję, że spodobało się czytanie.<br/>Spokojnej nocy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>